Of Missed Parties
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Keith knew something was wrong the second he saw Lance wasn't at the celebration.


**Author's Note:** Helloooo, so this is my first fic contributing to the Voltron fandom, and I'm excited to get it up! It's just a short little piece, but I was happy with it, and I hope you guys enjoy! Hints of Klance ;)

 **Timeline:** Sometime during the clone Shiro period

 **xxx**

Keith leaned against the wall, staring out at the loud, controlled chaos that was currently spread out in the gathering room of the Castle of Lions. Just hours ago, Voltron had responded to a distress signal on a planet Allura referred to as Quagwamp, the inhabitants of which had been under attack from, what the he understood, was some kind of invasive, parasitic species beginning to overrun the peaceful planet. The team had made quick work of dealing with the issue, and the Quagwampi had been so grateful, they insisted on hosting a celebration to honor their saviors. The planet, however, comparable to Earth's wetlands, hadn't been ideal grounds to host their new human and Altean friends, and so Allura had invited them to the castle.

It wasn't that he didn't wantto participate in the festivities; he had certainly enjoyed himself with the other Paladins when they hosted the Arusians in the castle. But it was kind of late, and this was not the only planet they had been to today; his social battery was running a bit low. Keith sighed, his eyes scanning over the room, easily spotting his companions in the throng of bodies, each absorbed in a different task. Hunk, crouched down, smiling at something a small Quagwampi child was saying; Shiro, Allura and Coran in a group of several of the species, having an animated conversation; Pidge, grinning with delight at some kind of device one of the aliens was letting her try. But wait – where was Lance?

Keith scanned the room again, doing a quick search of the gathering and confirming that the Red Paladin was nowhere to be seen. He frowned a bit; it definitely wasn't like Lance to miss a party thrown partially in his honor, and this wasn't the only odd event concerning him today. Keith had brushed it off when he had missed breakfast – he had overslept, he reasoned; typical Lance. And in the heat of battle, he had let it go when he noticed the strange lack of jokes and quips coming from the Red Paladin. But this he couldn't let go.

He pushed himself off of the wall, walking with purpose towards Pidge, the closest one to him. She didn't even look up from whatever the piece of tech her Quagwampi companion had given her, still eagerly fiddling with it as he approached.

"Pidge, have you seen Lance?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow; she barely even glanced up at him.

"Shiro didn't tell you? He had a headache or something; he's not coming," she replied distractedly.

Keith's frown deepened; he doubted that something as minor as a headache would keep Lance away from the celebration. No more information needed, he stalked out of the room, leaving the loud talking and laughter and music behind as he let his feet carry him towards the Blue Lion's hangar, popping his head in quickly to check that Lance wasn't hiding out there – no sign of him. He did a quick check of the main lounge as well and, upon not finding Lance there either, headed towards the sleeping quarters. He paused briefly outside of the door he knew lead to Lance's room, listening; he didn't hear any noise coming from the inside, but he raised a hand to knock anyways. When there was no answer, he let the door slide silently open, stepping in despite the lack of response to find Lance lying down on his bed, headphones on and eyes closed. A small wave of relief that he would never admit to feeling washed over him upon spotting him; maybe he really _did_ just have a headache. He started to turn, ready to leave without disturbing his fellow Paladin when he noticed something that made him stop, a frown once again gracing his features.

Lance's cheeks were wet.

Was he – was he _crying_?

Keith strode forward then, walking quickly up to Lance's bed and lifting one side of the headphones off of his ear.

"Lance," he said sharply, and the other boy startled, eyes flying open and sitting up with a surprised yelp.

"Quiznak, Keith, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" he yelled, scowling.

Keith simply stood there, arms crossed, giving his comrade a pointed look. "What's going on with you?" he asked, and it was then that Lance seemed to realize that oh _crap_ , Keith was staring at him and he he had been…

Lance swiped fiercely at the wetness coating his cheeks, his face heating up.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he answered dismissively. "Why aren't you at the party?"

Keith rolled his eyes at the question, sitting down unbidden on the other side of the bed, much to Lance's dismay.

"Because _you_ aren't at the party," Keith replied. "Seriously, what's going on with you, Lance?" he asked again, and the redness already encompassing Lance's face deepened. He averted his eyes.

"Keith, I'm –

"Don't say you're fine," Keith interrupted, voice still sharp but simultaneously taking on a gentle, coaxing quality that Lance seemed to detect. He brought himself to slowly look up at the older boy as he once again tried, "What's wrong?"

Lance sucked in a breath. "It's my niece's birthday," he let out quickly, words nearly jumbling together. Keith's expression softened. "She's turning five, and it's just – I've never missed one before, and –"

"Lance," Keith interrupted again. "You don't have to explain yourself. You miss your family. I get it."

"I just wish I could be there," Lance whispered, looking down again. "They don't even know what happened to me."

Keith was quiet a moment, watching him with a somber expression. Lance was always so upbeat, all smiles and laughs and humor. He wasn't used to seeing him so upset, and it crushed him to have to. He reached out to put a hand on Lance's shoulder, prompting a somewhat surprised look from the other boy.

"We're going to make it back home," Keith told him. "And they're going to be so proud of you, for what you've been helping accomplish and protect."

Lance's face reddened again. This time it was he who was quiet for a bit, his eyes drifting momentarily to Keith's hand still on his shoulder. Keith's face was the one to redden now as he let it drop back to his side, clearing his throat awkwardly. Lance let out a quiet laugh, and when he gave a small smile, Keith could tell it was genuine.

"Thanks, Keith," he said finally.

"Any time," Keith replied sincerely, standing up and beginning to walk away. He paused at the door, turning back to look at Lance again.

"Come to the party," he said. "Just because you're not with your niece doesn't mean you can't celebrate."

Lance couldn't argue with that.


End file.
